List of Wegmans Locations
Here is a list of current Wegmans stores. Future stores will be added as they open. Maryland * Abingdon - 21 Wegmans Blvd * Columbia - 8855 McGaw Rd (opened June 17, 2012) * Crofton - 1413 South Main Chapel Way (opened October 28, 2012) * Frederick - 7830 Wormans Mill Road * Germantown - 20600 Seneca Meadows Parkway (opened September 15, 2013) * Hunt Valley - 122 Shawan Road * Owings Mills - 10100 Reisterstown Road * Woodmore - 9001 McHugh Drive Massachusetts * Burlington - 53 Third Avenue (opened October 26, 2014) * Chestnut Hill - 200 Boylston Street (opened April 27, 2014) * Medford - 3850 Mystic Valley Parkway (opened November 5, 2017) * Natick - 1245 Worcester Street (opened April 29, 2018) * Northborough - 9102 Shops Way (opened October 16, 2011) * Westwood - 169 University Avenue (opened October 11, 2015) New Jersey * Bridgewater - 724 Route 202 South * Cherry Hill - 2100 Route 70 West * Hanover - 34 Sylvan Way * Manalpan - 55 US Highway 9 * Montvale - 100 Farm View * Mt. Laurel - 2 Centerton Road * Ocean - 1104 Highway 35 S * Princeton - 240 Nassau Park Blvd * Woodbridge - 15 Woodbridge Center Drive New York Buffalo Area * Alberta Drive - 675 Alberta Drive (Amherst) * Amherst St - 601 Amherst Street * Dick Road - 651 Dick Road (Depew) * Jamestown - 945 Fairmount Ave (Jamestown) * Losson Road - 4960 Transit Road (Depew) * McKinley - 3740 McKinley Pkwy * Military Road - 1577 Military Road (Niagara Falls) * Niagara Falls Blvd. - 3135 Niagara Falls Blvd (Amherst) * Sheridan Drive - 5275 Sheridan Drive (Williamsville) * Transit Rd. - 8270 Transit Road (Williamsville) * West Seneca - 370 Orchard Park Road (West Seneca) Finger Lakes * Auburn - 1 Loop Road * Canandaigua - 345 Eastern Boulevard * Geneseo - 4287 Genesee Valley Plaza * Geneva - 300 Hamilton Street * Ithaca - 500 South Meadow Street * Newark - Miller & Finch Streets Rochester Area * Brockport - 6660 4th Section Rd * Calkins Road - 745 Calkins Road * Chili-Paul - 3175 Chili Avenue * East Avenue - 1750 East Avenue * Eastway - 1955 Empire Boulevard (Webster) * Fairport - Fairport-Marsh Roads (East Rochester). Originally opened in 1958. * Holt Road - 900 Holt Road (Webster) * Irondequoit - 525 Titus Avenue * Latta Road - 3177 Latta Road * Lyell Avenue - 2301 Lyell Avenue (Gates) * Marketplace - 650 Hylan Drive (Henrietta) * Mt. Read - 3701 Mt. Read Boulevard (Greece) * Penfield - 2157 Penfield Road (Penfield) * Perinton - 6600 Pittsford-Palmyra Road (Fairport) * Pittsford - 3195 Monroe Avenue * Ridge-Culver - 2200 Ridge Road East * Ridgemont - 2833 Ridge Road West (Greece) Southern Tier * Corning - 24 S Bridge St * Elmira - 1100 Clemens Center Pkwy * Hornell - 1000 Highway 36 North * Johnson City - 650 Harry L Drive Syracuse * Cicero - 7952 Brewerton Road * Dewitt - 6789 East Genesee Street (Fayetteville). NOTE: This is the only Syracuse-area location with the current logo. * Fairmount - 3325 West Genesee Street * Great Northern - 3955 Route 31 (Clay) * James Street - 4256 James Street (East Syracuse) * John Glenn - 7519 Oswego Road (Liverpool) * Onondaga - 4722 Onondaga Boulevard * Taft Road - 4979 West Taft Road (Liverpool) Pennsylvania * Allentown - 3900 Tilghman Street * Bethlehem - 5000 Wegmans Drive * Collegeville - 600 Commerce Drive * Concordville - 100 Applied Bank Blvd * Downingtown - 1056 East Lancaster Avenue * Erie - 6143 Peach Street * Erie West - 5028 West Ridge Road * Harrisburg - 6416 Carlisle Pike Suite 2000 * King Of Prussia - 1 Village Dr * Lancaster - 2000 Crossings Blvd * Malvern - 50 Foundry Way * Montgomeryville - 500 Montgomery Mall * Nazareth - 3791 Easton Nazareth Hwy * Scranton - 1315 Scranton-Carbondale Highway * State College - 345 Colonnade Blvd * Warrington - 1405 Main St * Wilkes-Barre - 220 Highland Park Blvd * Williamsport - 201 William Street Virginia * Alexandria - 7905 Hilltop Village Center Drive * Chantilly - 14361 Newbrook Drive * Charlottesville - 100 Wegmans Way * Dulles - 45131 Columbia Place * Fairfax - 11620 Monument Drive * Fredericksburg - 2281 Carl D. Silver Parkway * Lake Manassas - 8297 Stonewall Shops Square (Gainesville) * Leesburg - 101 Crosstrail Blvd SE * Midlothian - 12501 Stone Village Way * Potomac - 14801 Dining Way * Short Pump - 12200 Wegmans Blvd (Henrico) * Virginia Beach - 4721 Virginia Beach Blvd Category:Location Lists Category:Lists